


music and history but they're not related

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: listening to music and doing my history work





	music and history but they're not related

sex with a ghost - teddy hyde

i'm going to do some fantastic editing with this

yeah i will definitely post a cool ass tiktok

speaking of which?? just found out people think my tiktoks are about them?? y'all overanalyze shit i make those for myself???? i'm confused now

and i'm 2/11 done my work

so that's nice

this song is just so good oh my god

oh klahoma - jack stauber

that's me i am the tears falling down at the party

skipped

something for your m.i.n.d. - superorganism

jamming!!

3/11

cigarette ahegao - penelope scott

sophomore slump!!

thanks! i hate it

slaps

bummerland - ajr

i still love ajr, i have since middle school

i'm only going up from here!!

5/11!!!

the outtakes in this music video are fun

hayloft - mother mother

absolutely slaps

7/11 nice

this song is just. serotonin machine

affluenza - conan gray

ugh this hits

what's it like to be rich i wouldn't know

8/11

checkmate - conan gray

this and maniac are my anthems

i've gotten tired of the things that you say

you may think you're winning but checkmate

line without a hook - ricky montgomery

i like mr loverman but this one isn't my favorite

idk it's weirdly romantic kind of makes me uncomfortable

sex with a ghost again

y e s still hits

when i'm done with my work i'm editing to this

10/11!! i am almost done that's cool

fuck off - tierra whack

yes!! this is my Empowerment Song

you're not even my fucking type

i'm not angry anymore - paramore

yes yes yes

this song is so good

i wish it was longer

it really does depend on the day

THAT SECOND PART IM SYRUPY SWEET UGH YES

okay i finished my homework :)


End file.
